Only Human
by Carissinha
Summary: Rachel está em seu primeiro ano na universidade. O destino a faz reencontrar um amor do passado, que ao mesmo tempo foi um grande rival.


****Título:**Only Human  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Carissinha  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Thali (Faith Fatum Black) - Obrigada por toda a ajuda , sem você a fic não teria me deixado tão satisfeita, como me deixou.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Jesse&Rachel  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> **Challenge NFF Junho/2010**, Pós-primeira temporada, AU  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Spoiler 1a temporada.  
><strong>Classificação:<strong>G  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Sim [ ] Não  
><strong>Resumo:<strong>Rachel está em seu primeiro ano na universidade. destino a faz reencontrar um amor do passado, que ao mesmo tempo foi um grande rival.**

****N/B:** Essa fic DÓI. Não perderia a oportunidade de Lê-la por nada nesse mundo.  
>Recomendo que leia escutando a música Flowers for a Ghost de Thriving Ivory.<strong>

****Link para a música:**.com/watch?v=4GOUpcI-EkM**

****Temas:**  
>"Você pode desperdiçar sua vida desenhando linhas ou então você pode viver cruzando-as. Mas há algumas que são perigosas demais para serem cruzadas. Se você estiver disposto a jogar a precaução pela janela e se arriscar, a vista do outro lado é espetacular" (Shonda Rhimes);<strong>

**"Há vários motivos para não se amar uma pessoa e um só para amá-la" (Carlos Drummond de Andrade).**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Human<strong>

**Rachel olhava a chuva caindo através da janela do seu dormitório. Depois de um mês de felicidade na Universidade de Los Angeles, estudando todas as disciplinas que ajudariam a tornar-se uma estrela, descobriu que nem só de felicidade seria sua vida acadêmica.**

**Todas as humilhações que passara na época do colégio foram deixadas de lado, o Glee Clube, que durante tanto tempo foi uma piada na escola, acabou se tornando um sucesso e, graças a ele, Rachel conseguiu uma bolsa para a universidade. O mesmo tipo de bolsa que o astro do Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James – aquele que a magoou de uma maneira tão profunda que, embora tivesse passado três anos, se trocasse um olhar com ele por ventura, sentiria uma tristeza a ponto de sufocar.**

**Era o primeiro teste que faria depois de se mudar para Los Angeles, onde no geral, corria bem. Decorara o texto de forma que a música estivesse perfeitamente na ponta da língua. Nas semanas em que se adaptava à cidade, ao campus e a nova rotina, uma audição era tudo o que precisava. E teria sido realmente perfeito, se ao término da apresentação para a banca que escolheria os atores, não tivesse dado de cara com Jesse que também esperava para ser chamado à audição.**

**O choque ficou estampado no rosto de ambos que apenas se olharam sem dizer uma palavra.  
>Depois de alguns segundos perplexa por reencontrá-lo, suspirou fundo, erguendo a cabeça e dirigiu à saida do teatro, caminhando sem destino por algumas horas, deprimida. Sempre soube que existia a possibilidade de encontrá-lo, mas nunca havia se preparado para esse momento.<strong>

**Agora, ao olhar a chuva cair, lágrimas rolavam pelos seus olhos, revelando a ela mesma que em alguma parte do seu coração a ferida ainda não cicatrizara mostrando com clareza que definitivamente sua vida acadêmica não seria apenas de felicidade.**

**Era quase a hora da primeira reunião do elenco da peça, uma montagem de "A Dama das Camélias" onde faria Margarida, a cortesã e protagonista da peça, deixando-a excitada com a experiência que iria ter ao interpretar uma personagem tão importante. Praticamente todo o elenco estava reunido em uma sala no segundo andar naquele mesmo teatro onde havia sido realizado o teste. Todos os atores já haviam chegado, exceto o que interpretaria Armando, o par romântico da Margarida.**

**- Podemos começar, chegaram todos. - o diretor entrou falando e, para sua surpresa, o ator que faltava era Jesse St. James. Mais uma vez os dois se encararam, porém com o silêncio quebrado pelo ex-Vocal Adrenaline:  
>- Olá Rachel. – aproximou-se sem cautela, como se o cumprimento fosse de um amigo que não via há muito tempo, e sorriu - Faz um bom tempo...<br>- É.  
>- Vocês se conhecem? - perguntou o diretor com um semblante de curiosidade.<br>- Sim, conheço a Rachel – e fez uma pausa sem tirá-la do seu campo de visão – Acho que ela é a atriz perfeita para o papel.- seu olhar enigmático, sem piscar a fez estremecer.  
>- Que bom! - continuou o diretor com um meio sorriso - Assim será mais fácil para os dois interpretarem juntos.<strong>

**Mas Rachel não tinha tanta certeza disso.**

**Duas semanas de ensaio e já sentia como se sua vida fosse uma tragédia grega, inspirando horror e piedade, tudo ao mesmo tempo. A personagem dela ficava praticamente todo o tempo ao lado dele. E ser par romântico não era o que Rachel queria.**

**_"-Tinha medo de você, da influência que poderia exercer em minha vida. A prova disso é a emoção que senti esta noite, vendo o estado em que se encontra.  
>Margarida vira-se como um pássaro que perdera o ninho.<br>- Então, está apaixonado por mim?  
>Armando prendeu a respiração, contemplando o verde ramo de cerejeira.<br>- Hoje não lhe quero dizer.  
>- Então não me diga nunca." *<em>**

**- Ok, vamos dar uma pausa por aqui. – o senhor bateu palmas e se levantou com dificuldade, um tanto quanto cambaleante. - Jesse e Rachel, o tom é esse. Vocês realmente captaram a intensidade dos personagens! Muito bom, muito bom...**

**O dois apenas sorriram de leve para o diretor e Rachel direcionou-se ao canto do palco à procura de algo para beber.**

**- Você está maravilhosa como Margarida. - Jesse chegou falando. - Os anos só te transformaram em uma intérprete melhor.  
>- Obrigada, Jesse. – respondeu friamente sem olhá-lo, tomando um gole de água, saindo em seguida.<strong>

**E ele a seguiu.**

**- Você nunca vai me perdoar?  
>- Isso importa?<br>- Muito. – e soltou o ar displicentemente como se algo estivesse entalado em sua garganta - Você nem imagina.  
>Jogou o copo plástico no lixo a sua esquerda.<br>- Verdade, não imagino mesmo. – e virou – O diretor está nos chamando.**

**Sentiu a mão dele segurar seu braço, impedindo-a de sair.**

**- Um jantar, é tudo o que eu peço.**

**Estava...Aflito? Foi isso que viu nos olhos dele naquele momento? Rachel piscou com rapidez fazendo biquinho para não se descontrolar quando ele a tocou.**

**- Não peço sua amizade, - continuou - seu perdão, nada. Apenas um jantar. Depois você pode me odiar para o resto da vida.**

**Era aflição. A testa enrugada dele provou isso – como, depois de tanto tempo, ainda se lembrava daquela expressão de quando algo o incomodava? – fazendo com que ela endireitasse as costas, levantasse a cabeça dando um ar autoritário e estufasse o peito. O controle total do que estava acontecendo dentro de si era o mais importante agora.**

**- Jesse, o ensaio. – balbuciou rígida, desvencilhando seu braço com o contato da mão dele. Ele olhou para o comportamento dela, endireitando-se também.  
>- A gente só volta quando eu receber meu sim. - aquilo mais parecia uma afirmação do que um convite.<strong>

**Rachel olhou às suas costas em direção ao palco, com o diretor coordenando em gestos três garotas que prestavam o máximo de atenção e assentiam com a cabeça, voltou a Jesse que havia colocado as mãos nos bolsos aguardando alguma resposta. Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas de maneira esnobe, cruzou os braços inquieta e encarou o galão de água ao lado dele.**

**- Sim, então. – desviou para encará-lo com força - Pelo jeito não tenho opção.**

**Estava parada em frente ao espelho, havia provado tantas roupas e desistido de todas que sua cama estava lotada.**

**Usava agora um vestido preto justo, valorizando suas formas, com um decote que revelava um pouco, mas deixava o suficiente para a imaginação. Uma das coisas que os anos melhoraram nela foi sua forma de se vestir.**

**Perguntou-se o motivo de estar tão preocupada em impressioná-lo, pois o canalha do Jesse não merecia que se arrumasse para ele. Ignorou seu pensamento, continuando a se arrumar impecavelmente. Não podia negar que estava ansiosa, nervosa ou com medo do que poderia acontecer. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora quando a campainha tocou.**

**- Você está linda - Foi a primeira coisa que falou quando ela abriu a porta, depositando um beijo em seu rosto. - Vamos?  
>- Sim – respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.<strong>

**Chegaram ao restaurante e ficou surpresa ao ver que a levara para um dos mais caros restaurantes de Los Angeles.**

**- Você realmente quer me impressionar?  
>- Você merece o melhor. - Rachel o olhou desconfiada com aquela atitude.<strong>

**Jantaram e conversaram sobre a faculdade, a peça que estavam fazendo juntos, como se habituara a nova vida de universitário, exceto New Direction e Vocal Adrenaline ou o fim do namoro na época do colégio. Por algumas horas apenas esqueceram que tinham um passado juntos e apenas pensaram no presente. Uma música de Des'ree tocava e alguns casais já haviam começado a levantar para dançar.**

**- Quer dançar? - ele perguntou com o projeto de um sorriso nos lábios enquanto indicava com a cabeça a pista minúscula de dança.  
>- Não sei se sou boa com <strong>música lenta<strong> Jesse. – olhou ressabiada para a pequena quantidade de casais abraçados carinhosamente e para ele que passava uma expressão de divertimento com aquilo.**

**Na verdade era ótima em música lenta. Sabia dançar desde a pré escola, ganhando um troféu de Melhor Dançarina Infantil De Música Clássica. Porém ali, com ele, isso estaria um pouco fora de cogitação.  
>- Vamos, por favor...<strong>

**Acabou aceitando, recebendo a mão que ele lhe oferecia. Começaram a dançar no ritmo da música, apreciando o contato de seus corpos colados mais do que seriam capazes de admitir. Jesse cantava baixinho ao pé do ouvido trechos da música enquanto dançava de lá para cá.**

**- **Você não sabe o quanto senti falta disso** – sussurrou próximo ao ombro desprotegido dela, acariciando os cabelos da nuca. – de ter você perto de mim desse jeito, igual na época que fazíamos balé juntos.**

**Rachel ouvia chocada, sem acreditar no que dizia, indignada com o comportamento inconstante dele, como se este não tivesse sido o culpado do fim do relacionamento. Ele não tinha o direito de dizer a ela que sentia falta.**

**- Você não devia ter feito isso, Jesse. - se afastou balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação, indo em direção à saída do restaurante passando pela recepcionista que ficou atônita com aquela atitude. O lenço que estava ao redor dos ombros caiu nos pés do segurança parado na porta. Fora do estabelecimento sentiu uma mão segurando seu ombro.**

**- Espera, Rachel. – e ela virou o corpo inteiro aturdida.  
>- O que é, Jesse? – o som ressentido em sua voz mostrou que aquele não era o momento adequado para tirá-la do sério. – Por que você me trouxe aqui, hein? Quer me atormentar? Me deixa em paz! – e se desvencilhou das mãos dele seguindo aqueles olhos azuis, dizendo a frase mais para seus pensamentos do que para ele. Jesse segurou seus ombros novamente com mais firmeza, inclinando-se um pouco para olhar diretamente para aqueles olhos, que a garota passou a evitar a partir do momento que se aproximou devagar.<strong>

**- É isso mesmo que você quer? – perguntou ele devagar, quase num sussurro. Reparou que aparentava tanta preocupação com a resposta que daria – porque, sim, ele franziu a testa novamente e Rachel sabia que ele estava preocupado, de qualquer forma – que os azuis suplicavam para encontrar os castanhos outra ou até ultima vez.**

**E os olhos castanhos dela foram obrigados a seguir os azuis dele. Rachel engoliu a seco com aquele olhar profundo e ficou calada. Jesse jamais possuiria um semblante de súplica e isso incomodou, fazendo seu peito palpitar.**

**- Eu fui muito magoada por você. – foi o que conseguiu dizer. - Não quero que isso aconteça de novo.  
>- Eu sei tudo o que fiz. - Aqueles azuis expressivos caminhavam por toda parte de seu rosto - Fui um canalha e só pensei no meu sucesso, sei disso. Mas eu era imaturo e acreditava que aquilo era o ideal para a minha vida.<strong>

**Rachel mordeu o lábio. Como Jesse era tão parecido com ela e nunca percebeu?**

**- Estou aqui pedindo desculpas, deixando todo o meu orgulho de lado. – continuou ajeitando o corpo sem sair da posição anterior e passou a língua para molhar o lábio inferior já  
>ressecado - Rachel, sei que não é fácil de acreditar, depois de tudo o que fiz, mas eu – soltou todo o ar que estava instalado no peito - realmente amo você e só agora tenho consciência disso.<strong>

**Fechou os olhos para refletir em tudo que dissera, enquanto ela continuava a morder o lábio encarando os cabelos louros perfeitamente arrumados até parar na pinta no canto dos lábios**

**- O problema é que não sei se posso – fez uma pausa encarando os próprios pés – Não sei se posso mais confiar em você.  
>- Confiar é sempre um risco e você sempre soube disso bem mais do que eu. – Rachel lembrou-se da época em que estava apaixonada por Finn nos tempos de escola e que este a enganou para que ela ficasse no coral - E depois de tudo, sei que estou pedindo muito, mas posso te fazer feliz, eu sei disso. Se você me der uma chance, todos os dias irei me esforçar para ganhar um pedacinho da confiança que eu quebrei.<strong>

**E a garota retornou a encarar aqueles olhos céu de Jesse que mostravam tudo aquilo que sentia: Tristeza, arrependimento. Dó de destruir seu próprio ego.**

**- Só me dê uma chance par...  
>- O Vocal Adrenaline... – o interrompeu num estalo onde fechou os olhos para estruturar melhor as palavras – Foram eles que te obrigaram a fazer aquilo comigo?<strong>

**Foi só lá, naquele momento, que pode entrar no _assunto_ tão delicado e que a fazia apodrecer por dentro. A cena dele sorrindo para ela acenando, chamando-a para ir ao seu encontro e da chuva de ovos que recebeu enquanto o rapaz ficou lá assistindo toda aquela humilhação.**

**_"Eu te amei..."_**

**Aquelas palavras a assombravam em todos os momentos em que tinha a audácia de pensar nele.**

**Jesse negou com a cabeça baixa impaciente ainda segurando seus ombros para que ela não fugisse.**

**- O Vocal Adrenaline _acabou_, Rachel... – e levantou o rosto devagar abrindo os olhos na mesma intensidade - E eu fui junto com ele.**

**_"Se você quebrar meu coração eu poderia morrer"_, lembrou daquela frase como se fosse ontem e teve vontade de chorar.**

**Quando ele voltou para seu antigo coral e mostrou a apresentação ao New Directions, ela morreu; quando quebrou um ovo em sua cabeça humilhando-a na frente de todos que puderam ver, ela morreu; quando o Vocal Adrenaline ganhou a Regionals e ele a encarou, ela morreu; quando ele foi embora fingindo que nada entre eles tivesse realmente existindo, ela morreu.**

**Fez uma careta sem perceber e duas lágrimas caíram, abaixou a cabeça resignada e deixou-se aconchegar no peito dele. Jesse a abraçou com força focalizando o nada, sentindo o peito inchar, prendendo a respiração.**

**- Se você quebrar meu coração... – soluçava com os olhos cerrados, a testa contra o tórax e o coração acelerado dele, segurando um pedacinho de sua camisa.**

**Jesse chegou próximo ao lóbulo de seu ouvido:**

**- _Eu poderia morrer..._ – um hálito quente e um **sussurro** tremido preencheu seu tímpano.**

*** - Um trecho de "A Dama das Camélias".**


End file.
